Spring-mounted vibration systems, in particular for vehicle seats, are known in many forms. For example, very often a pneumatic spring and in addition a gas damper element are arranged between two spring-mounted parts, namely, a lower part and an upper part on which the actual vehicle seat is mounted, in order to damp out the vibration movement which can be initiated both from above by the driver and from below from the vehicle chassis. Such spring-mounted vibration systems require complex control of the pneumatic spring and damper, and are therefore cost- and time-intensive to produce and maintain.
Such known spring-mounted vibration systems also have the disadvantage that after a certain time, they require repair and where applicable the pneumatic spring and/or the damper must be replaced.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a spring-mounted vibration system to reduce vibration, which is not only low-cost to produce but also is not time-intensive to maintain, and is simple to construct.